


Scent - Desire

by aMoxgirl



Series: Scent [7]
Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Scent Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMoxgirl/pseuds/aMoxgirl
Summary: Alpha's are dominant men and women that usually scent their mate. On rare occasion will an Alpha pair with an ordinary woman/man that's carries no scent. There is no thrill in the chase, no hunt to had, and certain no claim to make.For years that is the life Mox led. Now with new courage, he is ready to see the world through all the delicious scents there is to offer. However once back in hometown state Ohio and doing a live show in Cleveland the rush of sweet honey, fresh baked apples, and a pinch of cinnamon assaults his senses.Now he is on the hunt because his mate is out there, in the crowd and he only knows one thing. He has to make her his...
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Scent [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093913
Comments: 14
Kudos: 1





	Scent - Desire

_ The Rigmarole: Mention of sexual contact / descriptive- dirty language. Swearing. Mox being a dominant cocky asshole. Sexual shenanigans (oral, male/female giving, toy play, alpha status)  **18+ only.** _

**S C E N T - D e s i r e**

He had her jeans down mid thigh when the fire alarm sounded, the piercing  _ s o u n d  _ cut the haze of his  _ d e s i r e _ like a knife. The n e e d to see to his  **m a t e** to safety was overruling the  _ l u s t _ to sink into her lush body. Then a moment later a pounding at the door, followed by the  **s c e n t** of Darby told him they had to go.

**G r o w l i n g** as the desire warred with logic within his brain he worked quickly to right her clothes an  _ j e r k e d _ the door open for the pup. “The  **FUCK** ?” The pup just gave him a head shake then tapped his nose,  _ s n i f f i n g _ the  _ A I R _ he growled unhappily when he indeed smelled  _ s m o k e _ . Turning back to his  **m a t e** he grabbed for her hand and  _ n a r r o w e d _ his eyes when she  **h u f f e d** at him and strolled passed him and then the pup, whom she patted on the cheek in **j e s t** play. 

Keeping his _ h a n d  _ on her hip as they traversed the staircase he could still  **s c e n t** her desire, once  _ o u t s i d e _ the hotel staff directed them to the far corner parking lot and Jon let his fingers glide over her  **h i p s** to draw her back  _ a g a i n s t _ him. She turns to snuggle into him, smirking at the motion he w r a p s his arms around her waist. He simply  _ e n j o y s _ the **f e e l** of her against him, oblivious of her **i n t e n t** .

After a few minutes  _ w i t h o u t  _ a jacket he knows they  _ b o t h _ will be **i c e** cold, “I will  **w a r m** you back up right quick darlin I promise.” The pup that was standing next to him  _ r o l l e d  _ his eyes but says nothing. Then Cody Rhodes and his mate is walking up to him, “I am going to fucking **K I L L** Sammy Guevara and Marko.” The mention of Jericho’s pup got his  **a t t e n t i o n** . “Is that right?” Glancing at the pup that ran with him he noticed the younger man had  _ s u d d e n l y _ found interest in the conversation.

Cody nods, Brandi _s h i v e r s_ a little from the cold and his own mate **s h i f t s** out of his arms. Lightly, not wanting to let her go, “darlin?” She jerks her head down the street, “gonna go grab a coffee.” She fixes her purse on her shoulder and **w r a p s** her arms around herself. She drops a long **_k i s s_** on his _l i p s_ and then she moves off, Cody’s mate murmurs. “Mind if I join you, I am freezing my _a s s_ off here.” His mate stops and looks back and **s m i l e s**.

Cody goes to _o b j e c t s_ but Jon murmurs soft at him, “don’t worry man my **m a t e** will keep her ** _s a f e_** **.** ” Cody looks at him in surprise but nods to his own mate in _a c c e p t a n c e_. Brandi nods and takes off to follow his mates to where he can see one of those mobile service trucks. **T u r n i n g** back to Cody he asked, “so Guevara?” Cody nods and sticks his hands in his p o c k e t s and growls, “I am sorry Mox, I know what you’re thinking. **B u t** I can’t _h e l p_ with the Inner Circle.” 

Darby _ s h i f t s _ and it makes Cody turn to him, “ **B U T** I can!” Smirking at the pup Jon raised a hand to run it through his hair, “he has a point Cody.” Cody is also smirking, there is a **g l i n t** in his eye and Jon can tell he is trying  **h a r d** not to laugh. Then Kenny Omega is walking up, “Tony Khan is going to be _ P I S S E D _ . Two rooms.” Looking at Cody he muttered, “somethings you don’t miss from  **o v e r** there.” Cody just  _ s n o r t e d  _ at him.

When Brandi slipped back into their group, she was  _ a l o n e  _ and she flinched when he snapped. “Where is  **s h e** ?” Brandi blinks at him, sips her coffee and snuggles into her m a t e, “she told me to tell **y o u** her hour was up. Really Mox I thought you were pass paying for those  _ k i n d s _ of  **s e r v i c e s** .” Cody makes a  _ c h o k i n g _ sound but says nothing as he turns to  **R A G E** at thin  _ a i r _ . 

Darby was the  _ o n l y _ one that, after the initial rage wore **o f f** , approached him. “Mox calm down, we found her  _ O N C E _ . We can do it  **A G A I N** .” Growling as he pulled at his own hair in frustration, anger, and in _ l o n g i n g. _ He had no clue  **W H Y** his mate has run from him but he would  **F I N D** her and  _ a f t e r _ he had his answers he would make her pay. In the most  **d e l i c i o u s** of ways. But first,  _ s m i l i n g _ he turned to the pup. “Yes,  **I** will. ‘Cause  _ N O W _ pup the I am on the  **H U N T** .” 


End file.
